The Doctor and the Professor
by Candie.Dale99
Summary: Theta Sigma(the Doctor) and Epsilon Gamma(the Professor) are the two Time Lords to end it all. They do whats needed and crash land on, what looks to be, earth. How will they go on?
1. Prologue

Theta Sigma sighed and stared out of his open TARDIS door. The High Counsel had predicted this as the last day of the Time War but still had no idea why. Fools. It was obvious to him and his family why this was the last day. It had to end. The useless killing of both the Daleks and the Time Lords had to stop. Oh, he had a lot to think about. Well, him and his partner, best friend and fellow soldier Epsilon Gamma that is. The poor fellow was panicking but who could blame him. It was the closet the Time Lords had ever been to the "End of the World." He sighed angrily and turned back to the Console where his partner was pacing back and forth running hands through his floppy dark brown hair. Epsilon was quite the contrast to himself. While Epsilon had shaggy hair and a pretty boy face, Theta himself had curly hair that framed his long face. While Epsilon was tall, thin and muscular, Theta was short and stalky. 'Just more ways to lower your self-esteem Thete,' he thought.

"We've lost all communications to Arcadia! We've fallen!" Epsilon said in his smooth Scouse accent. Yet another way Epsilon was more appealing that Theta. Epsilon stopped pacing and turned to stare at his silent companion. "Well what have you to say? Arcadia has fallen! What do we do, Doctor?!"

"Epsilon relax! Just because Arcadia has fallen does not mean we have failed! Just. Relax. Now can you reach any of the other TARDIS' around us or have the Daleks blocked communication?" He knew what it meant. That was the last capital city on Gallifrey. They were lost. No one to report to. Who would know if they both… no that's preposterous. Theta cleared his throat to speak but was interrupted by the raspy voice of Rassilon.

"Doctor? Professor? Do you read? If you do I need you to listen. The Daleks have taken Arcadia. We have no other choice. The coding for the Moment is being burnt into the wiring of your TARDIS. We have no other way. You must use it." Once the line went dead the TARDIS was filled with an eerie silence and two pale-faced Time Lord Warriors.


	2. The Ones to End it All

Epsilon and Theta stood staring at each other. Neither wanted to make the first move. The only reason either moved was because the TARDIS, now tired of their standing about, had sent an electric current through their feet.

"So. How are we going to get the Moment out of the TARDIS?" Theta asked quietly. But he knew how. He and Epsilon both had been trained for this. As a last resort the Moment would release a large Delta Wave to destroy both Daleks and Time Lords alike. The Time War was never thought to have this kind of ending. Why Rassilon had chosen Theta and Epsilon to be the last surviving Time Lords, neither knew. Maybe this was punishment for all the times they had gone out in their stolen TARDIS and wreaked havoc among the stars. Maybe it was because they were the last Time Lords anyway. Coming out of his thoughts to see Epsilon staring at him. He straightened his back and cleared his throat, nervous under Epsilon's gaze. He sighed and leaned over the console, suddenly feeling sick. "Well then, I suppose we should start working."

Epsilon stood staring at the console, shaking and feeling a bit sick, too. "Y-yeah. I'll go…" he let his sentence trail off as he stood pointing to the stairs going to the heart of the TARDIS. He shook his head, seemingly trying to clear it, then left Theta to direct the TARDIS, undetected into the space between Skaro and Gallifrey. They both worked silently and within 15 minutes, something that seemed like an eternity, the Moment was outside of the TARDIS, suspended in the air. With a grunt and a groan the TARDIS detached from the Moment and, with nothing left to do, it stayed put. Theta stood staring at the monstrous machine and he felt he would be sick. He was going to be one of the men to go down in history for the double genocide of the Daleks and the Time Lords. But this was going to be the name the two Time Lords made for themselves. Angry with the universe and himself, Theta stalked out of the room seething in anger.

Listening to his best friends ranting was not what Epsilon wanted to do before destroying his home and people. He didn't understand why it was ok for Theta to lose his temper but if Epsilon were to lose his, he was showing a great disrespect to Gallifrey and the great and powerful Theta Sigma. Epsilon contented himself with sitting against the console, finding comfort in the TARDIS' hum. He found that as a big mistake. He felt tears prickling his eyes and he hid his head in his hands, pushing away his long bangs of dark brown hair. He remembered how his brother had been jealous of this regeneration's hair and face. He had claimed he looked like a Greek god. This only made him cry even harder. He heard breaking objects and took a breath trying to calm himself down for the sake of Theta. The man had been on the edge of his wits before the War and now he was being forced to kill his planet and family. He shook his head, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands.

Theta felt horrible. It was to be expected right? He forced himself to take a few deep breaths trying to calm himself and get his bearings. He gave up after the first few then screamed his frustration and anger with the world. When that did little to calm him he picked up the nearest breakable object and threw it against the wall, wincing when he heard a whimper come through his connection to the TARDIS. Not having the heart to hurt one of his only constant companions as well as destroy his world, he leaned against the wall letting a few stray tears slip down his face. When he had calmed enough to face his best friend, he walked back into the room to find him on the floor, with almost identical tear tracks down his cheeks.

Theta plunked himself down next to Epsilon and pressed his hand over the Professor's. After a few minutes he lifted his hand and went to fetch the remote to control the Moment. When he came back he held out his hand to Epsilon with his thumb over the button that would detonate the Delta Wave. Epsilon put his thumb over Theta's and together they pressed the button.


	3. What To Do?

When Epsilon woke up he found himself in a smoking, dark TARDIS console room. He groaned as he lifted his head then rightly corrected himself so he was on his side looking away from the smoking console. As his head cleared he was able to hear the anguished wailing of the TARDIS. Was that worry? Or was it just pain? He coughed then risked to sit up. As his mind cleared ever further he noticed Theta was nowhere to be seen. "Theta? Doctor? Are you ok?" He waited then saw a flash of gold followed by a groan. 'Oh no. He can regenerate. Not now,' Epsilon thought as he sat himself up. He staggered to his feet then wobbled over to where the groan had come from. On the ground before his was his best of friends, lying with a bit of the coral strut from the TARDIS interior through his side. Theta groaned again, then flashed blinding gold. He then groaned and rolled over on hid back, his face the picture o agonizing pain.

"Theta! Rassilon, you look horrible." In response Theta groaned then flashed golden again. Epsilon put an arm under Theta's back and lifted him off the ground and onto an inclined piece of the TARDIS. He scrambled off of the "bed" and searched for the Med Bay. When he had found the syringe and the regeneration stabilizer, he stabbed it into the Doctors arm. Theta made a sharp intake of breathe but was otherwise silent. After a few minutes of the Professor searching around for a cloth to clean the wound, Theta had started to fully shine with his regeneration energy. Epsilon new he had no time for the small bits and pieces for a comfortable regeneration and knew when he had to get out. Epsilon darted out of the room just before Theta's old body exploded with incredible force inside the already broken and battered Time ship. The whole TARDIS shook with the power and Epsilon was impressed with the amount of regeneration energy Theta was expelling. After the initial regeneration, he poked his head around the wall to where his best friend had been lying.

"Th-Theta? Are you alright? Do you need any help?" He heard a slight chuckle from Theta in return.

"Of course-… oh. That's weird. Why a Northern accent? And why from Earth? Hm. Anyway, where were we Eppy? Ah yes. Oh." Epsilon was quiet for a while, letting his friend get his bearings. He already knew from this outburst that Theta would need a bit of time to recover. And that reminded him. He still needed to configure what type of energy source would benefit Theta the most…

While Epsilon had been deep in his thoughts about his friends new regeneration Theta had busied himself with soothing his TARDIS. The poor ship had been through a lot today, from the actual battles fought earlier in the day to the Moment's explosion and now to his regeneration? The TARDIS had gone through about as much as her two thieves had. He reached out to stroke the coral beside him but found it oddly hard to move. He realized what was happening just in time to black out.


	4. Patience is for the Weak

Epsilon was still rambling on in his mind when he looked over to Theta to see he had already started his healing coma. Now, not only did he have a damaged TARDIS, but an unconscious Time Lord. He sighed as he lifted Theta off of the floor and it occurred to him that he had no idea where, or when, they had crashed. He set Theta down again and jumped, slipped and occasionally walked his way over to the charred TARDIS door. He pried the door open and peaked his head out to find they had landed in a narrow ally on what seemed like Earth. He knew not to jump to conclusions about where they were, having known from experience that there were many world with alleyways like this, and many of them they were not welcomed on. He turned back to his friend and sighed, contemplating what to do. He couldn't just leave him here in their TARDIS, yet he couldn't bring him out into the streets of this planet.

He pondered for a few minutes, before he heard a weak hum from the TARDIS and a flash of a picture of the Doctor's old body. As the TARDIS' purpose for the image dawned on him he couldn't help but think himself oblivious. His friend had just regenerated. No one here would know his face, though the TARDIS herself might be a giveaway. He decided to drag Theta out into the alley and prop him up on the wall. He chuckled as he thought that hopefully no one would think his friend a drunkard or a homeless man. He finished his task then stepped out into the street. 'Ok, one more way this looked like Earth.' It even smelled like Earth, like burning oil, metal, and greenery. He turned on his heel to look a few blocks down the road, hoping to find a local person who would be willing to tell him where he is.

He decided to walk down a bit farther. He stumbled into a packed local sports bar. He pushed his way to the bar. "I understand this may be a strange question, but where am I?" he asked with a charming smile. This incarnation of Epsilon had round cheeks, long eyelashes, and high arched eyebrows. All in all, he was very handsome, something he knew Theta had always been jealous of. He hadn't gotten a very good look at his companion's new body, but from what he could see, this new body was not the most handsome one in the world. Short cropped hair and chiseled cheekbones.

"Must've been a rough day! You're in the southern bit of Georgia. Right down the road here is a bus stop if you need one," the cheery man behind the bar answered before he turned back to the woman he was serving. Epsilon muttered a thanks and was turning back to the door but was stopped by a very feminine hand on his chest.

"Hi, sweetie. So, I heard you aren't from around here," the woman purred as she picked at a bit of torn cloth from his torn but presentable shirt. "I could show you around a bit, if you like." The woman grinned wolfishly stepping a bit closer. It would take a Time Lord to pick up the scent of alcohol on her breath, but what really surprised him was the fact that she was clumsily slipping her hand into his front pocket, as if looking for his wallet. Once he snapped out of his thinking he took a step back, forcing her hand out of his pocket.

Epsilon looked down at the woman clinging to him with cold, hazel eyes. "You're correct, I am not from anywhere around here, and I _really_ wouldn't play games with me right now," he growled, already tired of this woman and her poor excuse or pickpocketing.

"Oh, b-but who said a-hic-anything about g-games?" she was really beginning to slur her word and he knew it was only time before he lost his temper with her. He backed towards the door, glowering at the woman clutching at whatever she would reach. Her eyes crossed for a moment then she collapsed into another man about as drunk as she was. Using this to his advantage, he slipped out of the door and kept walking until he found an inn. At least he got a general area of where they had landed. They had been speaking English so he knew they were either on earth in the early years or they were on one of the first few planets humans had inhabited after earth. He sighed and kept walking.


	5. Girl

Epsilon walked quickly down the road, searching around for another local, preferably not intoxicated. He chuckled as he walked, becoming more and more sure that they had landed on Earth. He really couldn't blame the humans. From the way the bar had been packed to the brim, it must have been a Friday or Saturday night. Silly little humans and their traditions. He let his mind drift a bit as he walked. He wondered if Theta was ok. He must be, but that was quite the regeneration he went through. Epsilon had always known there was something special about his fellow rogue Time Lord. He had never fit in at the Academy, was always the outcast. Some of their fellow classmates would spread rumors about how 'Theta Sigma has a _human_ parent,' and 'a leaf must have gotten in the Loom when he was woven.' It had infuriated Epsilon to see poor Theta be mistreated. He had befriended him almost immediately after Theta had been let down by one of his closest friends, Koschei Prais. The Time Lady had been very quick to make him the laughing stock of the Academy. And after the two of them got in a bit of trouble with the High Counsel, they left and hadn't looked back. Of course, until the War had started and everything went to hell. They had been forced to fight and the coward Koschei had run, and run, and run. Epsilon had been led to believe that she had been caught and executed. He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head.

When he looked up again he saw a sign for yet another bar, then a flash of a shadow in the ally ahead of him caught his attention. He slowed as he got closer and stopped once he was in hearing range of the harsh whisper.

"I told you not to talk to him and the _first thing _you do is talk to him!" a rough, male voice growled from behind the wall. There was a scuffle then a sound of skin hitting skin.

"N-no I didn't mean it John! I w-was just asking-", the girl who was talking cut herself off with a choking sound. Epsilon chanced to look around the corner to see a young girl in jeans and a leather jacket pinned against the brick wall he was against by a larger man in similar dress. If he had had another moment to think he would have been self-conscious of his own outfit, but before he could think the girl had kneed the man in the crotch and ran straight into him, knocking them both to the ground.

On instinct, the girl pushed away from a stunned Epsilon and crawled backwards away from her attacker. It was much too dark to see many of her features but he could make out her face and her hair structure, but couldn't see the color of her hair or eyes. From what he could see, she was beautiful. A lot can go through a Time Lords mind in the span of a second. The man, John, was still in the alleyway on his knees, panting for breath. Epsilon quickly got his bearings and got to his feet, offering the girl at his feet a hand up. After a few moments of hesitation, she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and shot a sharp look to the man who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Like you're taking her anywhere, pretty boy. She's staying here with me," John took a swipe at the girls arm but was stopped by Epsilon's crushing grip on his wrist. While Epsilon had this physical advantage he twisted John's wrist, bringing the man to his knees again.

Epsilon spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "She is not staying here with you, nor is she going back with you. As far as I've seen this girl has done nothing wrong to you yet you treat her like she's below you. I also suggest you don't try to stop me when I leave with her because, I promise you, you will _not_ like the consequences," as he spoke his voice became a growl, something in his eyes cracked, showing a more alien and powerful thing behind the pretty face.

John's eyes widened and he took a few terrified steps back, before looking to the girl still clinging to Epsilon's hand. He looked back to Epsilon, who had released his wrist. He staggered to his feet and walked back a few steps back before darting down the alleyway.

The girl had been shaking but now her gaze was focused on Epsilon. "Wh-who are you?" She let go of Epsilon's hand to face him.

"My name is Epsilon Gamma. I was… just walking around a bit when you ran into me." He flashed a charming grin hoping to ease her back into a less tense stance. "What might your name be?"

She shifted back and forth, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Rebecca. Rebecca Quarter."


End file.
